Bolts
. Springs, hex nuts, three and six-way cross fittings may be seen here.]] '''Bolts' are the primary currency in the ''Ratchet & Clank'' series, with which the player purchases weapons, gadgets, ammunition, upgrades, and other necessities. Although only referred to as "bolts", there are also nuts, springs, and gears. The characteristics of bolts change per game, such as the visual appearance, value and quantity (inflation), minimum attraction distance, and sound. Locations Bolts are located in various places throughout the series, though the most common way of acquiring them is through destroying enemies and breaking crates. Other methods include completing challenges, destroying nearby objects (such as vases, lamp posts, or small robots), and using certain gadgets, such as the metal detector or box breaker. There are special bolts, such as gold bolts, platinum bolts, titanium bolts, and hero bolts, which are much bigger than standard bolts, and are only found in locations that are hard to find and/or reach. These are used to purchase gold weapons, weapon modifications, and skins. Appearances ''Ratchet & Clank'' . From left to right, a hex nut, a star nut, a solid gear, and a bolt.]] In ''Ratchet & Clank, bolts are large and colored silver and copper, with a small radius of attraction and a heavy, clanky noise. Due to the fact that higher-value bolts did not appear in this game, such as springs, cross-fittings, etc., the average gross value was lower than the following games, though the relative inflation rate remained proportionate for cost. This is the only game in which the metal detector was used. Ratchet received this gadget from the Plumber on Batalia, and could scan the ground for bolts when high concentrations were detected. Ratchet later received the bolt grabber while at the robot plant on Quartu, which greatly increased the bolts' radius of attraction. ''Going Commando'' ''Up Your Arsenal'' ''Ratchet: Deadlocked'' Future series Types * The standard bolt resembles a common fastening bolt. * A hex nut is a hexagonal fastening nut. * A star nut, similar to a hex nut, has six sides with each side indented to form two sides, giving it a total of twelve sides. * A gear is a standard cogwheel that has the apparent use of a common nut. * A solid gear is a gear in which there is no center hole, and is filled by a slightly proud or indented cylinder (depending on game). * Springs (see spring (device)). * Three-way cross-fittings are short and cylindrical with three capped tubings placed equidistant from each other around the perimeter of the cylindrical base. * Six-way cross-fittings resemble a six-way tee fitting with caps at the end of each tube. * Acorn nuts resemble hex nuts but are capped with a semisphere on one side. * Wingnuts resemble a simple, circular nut with two wings on either side for leverage. * Double-capped bolts resemble standard bolts with caps, or heads, on both sides, giving it the appearance of a weight. Values Bolt values vary drastically per game. Some higher-value bolts are introduced as the series progresses. Some bolt values can be significantly altered by using jackpot crates or the bolt multiplier during challenge mode. Category:items